A light emitting panel (LEP) (also known as a light guide) is typically used in edge-lit light fixtures. LEPs are commonly manufactured from optically clear plastics. For example, an LEP may be made from a polycarbonate or an acrylic material, such as Polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA). In edge-lit applications, a light source that is positioned adjacent to a narrow side of an LEP emits light towards the narrow side of the LEP. Light that enters the LEP through the narrow side of the LEP is emitted through one or both of the broad sides of the LEP. In some cases, a broad side of the LEP may include an optic control pattern carved or molded into the optically clear plastic material (e.g., an acrylic material) to reflect light back within the LEP and/or refract light that exits through the particular broad side.
In some example embodiments, an LEP made from a material other than optically clear plastics may provide improved optic efficiency, improved tolerance to temperature changes, and higher overall durability compared to an LEP made from, for example, an acrylic material.